undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Write an Original Character
This is a page for general information, tips, and tricks that should help Users, new and old, write quality OCs. Note that before reading this page, it is best to read the Rules/Character Guidelines and General Rules pages first, as this page merely details suggestions for writing. We also suggest checking out the What Not to Do Category of articles for examples of what to avoid. First Step: Conceptualizing First and foremost, have a good long think on what your OC is going to be like. Get an idea in your head about general appearance, age, species, likes, dislikes, and so on. It is important to be consistent here, and usually it helps to pick an Archetype or trope for the Character. Are they big and dumb? Small and hyper? Perhaps old and sagely? Tropes and Archetypes are a valuable resource of basic character traits that you can use to create a character all your own. Even so, you could also despise so and make your own! Second Step: Page Formatting For page formatting, just go ahead and look at other people's articles! Some great examples can be found on the wiki. If you're actually trying to learn about formatting, then here's a good place to go. Bold can be used to show off important text. Italics can be used for unique text, or add emphasis to words. Underline, similar to bold, is used to show off important text. There's also strikethrough in a menu right next to the bold and italic buttons. It's for you to write things you regret but still want to show for some reason. If you don't know, you can also make headings and sub-headings. Headings are like a new "chapter" in making articles, or can be used as categories for sub-headings. Sub-headings are like headings, but smaller, and thus, like a page in a book, as apposed to a chapter. These pages are usually stored within a chapter. Infoboxes are a dire necessity in writing, as they tell all about a character. Use them, and even add a picture if you want! (use this if you don't have a picture). Third Step: Content Now, for content, there are a few things every character page should have. * Infobox (character) ** Fill in all the blanks (except for Image if you don't have a picture) ** Tell the basic information, as you don't want an overflowing infobox. * A deep backstory ** Use your imagination! If you can't make one, someone else might! ** It shouldn't be based around any major canon characters too much. ** This is one of the best things to use to make a great character. It will make them more memorable, help bring roleplays forward, and might even get you recognized as an amazing backstory writer. * Personality (affected by backstory) ** A personality without backstory is like art made with no artist; it doesn't make sense, unless that "artist", or "backstory" is anonymous/not mentioned. It should be mentioned though. ** If the backstory is tragic but doesn't affect the character at all (just there for show), then the backstory is downright pointless. * Trivia ** Add as MANY details as you can! The character's favorite food! Favorite color! Secrets? Any fun little details about them. You can even put references! * Categories ** For Categories, add in your username for people to look at your other oc's, maybe their species. It is best to place in only the most important Categories instead of having stuff like "Kawaii" or "Senpai". Use stuff that other people might use. For best examples on how to add Categories, look at some "Featured" page's, take some notes, and add the Categories that best suits your oc, and make sure to add some common Categories such as "Fanon" "Monster". It can allow people looking at your OC if they look at the Categories. * Credits ** Credit anyone that you feel needed to be credited. Whether someone made a battle theme for you, made the sprite, or even helped with the layout, you should give them a little credit. ** When helping someone, don't expect credit for doing so, however! Do it because you want to be a kind human being, even if you're not actually human. Tips on Content and Expanding a Page If your page already has every heading/necessary part filled, you should work towards adding more headings and content towards the page! One example would be a gallery, to showcase any art that represents your character. You could also add a Relationship heading, which is common with most pages. Battle, stat, and quote headings are also very common in pages, so that can be added as well! Sometimes adding unique headings can help towards making your page stand out (Ex. The Dark Corpse has a unique LV Stats heading). However, you should only add such headings if they are necessary. If your page is about an OC, you don't need to extensively add unrelated headings just to lengthen the page. The main template for an OC page is Ryuu. Tips on Uniqueness and Making an OC Interesting To make an OC unique, there are a few things you can do, such as making it a different species (such as, if there's alot of Dragons, make your OC not a dragon.) Then again, do not make it too unique, as this wiki's roleplaying universe is based around monsters and humans. Using any other very differentiating species would possibly not fit into the lore, or just not fit in at all. Another way to make an OC unique is to change up the format of the page/make a concept never seen before! Great examples of this would be Isosceles, Needleteeth, REDACTED TITLE, and Melakey. Detail matters! Add small little quirks. For example, a quirk Papyrus has, is saying "Nyeh heh heh!". A habit of collecting seashells, or being obsessed with paperclips. Uniqueness does have a limit and can result in a Mary Sue. See "How to Avoid Cliches" Tips on Relations with Canon Characters and other OCs Now for relations with Canon Characters and other OCs, it is best to make them reasonable, attempt to avoid "Lives at papyrus's house and is their best-est of all friends". Maybe instead of that they are reasonable friends with them, another thing is that Being "Friends" might be the edge of how far your relationships can go. Girlfriends or cousins might not work well due to some recent rules. For more information on this matter, look at "How to Avoid Cliches". Now for other OCs, make sure you ask the creator of that OC to add relationships, being friends is just a simple yes, but if you want to make your OC dating another OC, make sure to ask the creator so they can confirm they can date. You can also possibly add some Cousin, brother sister stuff, but make sure you can make it fit the page, and that the other creator Agrees. Tips on Character Motivation Take inspiration from any characters that you love. Remember to not blatantly copy them, though. How to Avoid Cliches NOTE: This section should be edited to answer all questions in the comments. Avoiding cliches can get slightly tricky after a few tries, but one or two cliches will not hurt. This list has been organized into three different flag stages; White Flags, Pink Flags, and Red Flags. White Flags are things that could make a character more interesting, but if exaggerated too far, can become a cliche. Pink Flags are character traits not too bad, but rather disliked and should be used very, very lightly. Red Flags are things that can absolutely break a roleplay as soon as they're used, and should almost never be used unless with an excuse why. White Flags Shy * This could be an unintentional cliche * This is never a cliche right away, especially if a proper explanation is provided as to why. For example, if they were traumatized or * This could be described at a flaw, but if doing to for the purpose of making them more likable rather than for their personality, there is no real flaw. It helps boost the cuteness of the character in some scenarios. * Boosted with Super Cute. Royalty * More common in other universes, but this is still cringy all the same. Usually paired with "Canon Family" if there's a family of royalty in the game/roleplay that's canon. * "Lost" princesses, princes, ect. may be more or less. Especially those related to Asgore or Toriel (and to extension, the rest to their family). * Princess, princes, kings, and queens are really the only ones who really trigger this flag. (And since everyone's underground, where would you even put your kingdom?) Canon Family (Sibling, Parent, Child, Spouse, ect.) * Though cringy, these can have exceptions. Multispecies Heritage * If your OC is part dragon, part unicorn, part human, part monster, part elf, and part vampire, the cringe may be real. * It is unnatural for a dragon and a vampire have a baby, then a dragon-vampire to have a baby with a human. (Dragon-Vampire-Human) * A special note can be made about demons/angels, as they have been strangely common-especially hybrids of the two, which is by far the worst. Two opposing species aren't likely to mate due to their constant rivalry and overly contradicting personalities. * This flag is only triggered if the character has 3 or more heritages. (Unless you have something completely wacko though, like a half-kitten half-dragon hybrid. Please tell the story of how a kitten and a dragon made a baby.) Pink Flags Friends with Everyone '''(Or just Main Cast.) * Paired with "Super Cute", this awards bonus points! * If the OC is friends with the canon characters in a way that would change the canon, such as killing any characters that don't die, the OC is very cringy. * This can be resolved by either giving them enemies, or not making them friends with everyone. * The character may not be friends with everyone from the get-go, but during RP, you might be friends with everyone. This is not to be confused with cliches, since it is instead, storyline progression. * This is also only cringy if the character forces other people to be friends with them. If everyone wants to be friends with that character, they can. Super Cute (Adorable, kawaii.) * It can also be super (pretty, kawaii, tough, hot, handsome, ect) * It forces a certain outlook on this character, thus, if someone actually dislikes it, then they're forced to think it's cute. * Like "Friends with Everyone", it is only cringy if it '''forces people to take on this opinion. If people naturally think it's a cute OC then, it's not cringe. Red Flags Overpowered (Stats over 99). * To avoid this cliche, either downgrade stats, or give a reason for these stats. (999 Defense for Mettaton because he's made of metal.) * Could also be recognized if the character has a unique power, or has another form they can activate at any time. * A high attack may also be excused if the monster never actually attacks, such as with Mettaton NEO. Honorable Mentions * Orphaned * Every Talent (Not very common. That's a good thing.) * Flawless (or flaws are very minor) * Everything is Good (Protagonist tries to make the villain into a good person. Not always a bad cliche.) * Really beautiful, unique, otherworldly, names, or strong, mysterious names, such as Serenity, * Youtuber/Model/Singer ** Especially singer. For some reason, Mary Sues have a really nice voice. * Looks younger than they actually are * Speaks French or Japanese for the sake of being part of those specific cultures. ** As long as it's not because of stereotypes like "French means fancy!" or "Japanese makes my character related to anime!" then it should be fine. * Special Snowflake Anti-Cringe Also called "Desuifiers". These traits can help lessen cliches. Disability * Disabilities can cause some tense moments in roleplay with your character, thus, making sure everyone isn't bored! Just make sure they don't become a "damsel in distress" Great Backstory/Design * An amazing backstory and/or design can save you from being accused of a cringy OC. Originality * Anything original that makes it stand out, from how they speak to their personality can make a huge difference and makes your character memorable, and even fun to roleplay with! Tips and Notes * All cringe factors can be reduced or removed entirely if there is a catch with it, such as being hated as royalty, or only having 2 hours of shapeshifting when doing so. Shyness is still not a flaw. * You OC will most likely have at least one to three "cringe factor points" and that's fine, because those small details can really spice up a character if not overused. * Some characters have a backstory for the sake of having a backstory. Backstories should have a significant effect on your character and their personality. * For every 3-6 good traits, there should be a bad one. * You can use bad traits as plot devices, which move the roleplay along! * Flaws made from good intentions are flaws. ** Things such as "trying too hard" and "way too selfless" could be flaws. ** These flaws usually have a slight cringe, because that could make them a goody-two-shoes, who does absolutely no wrong, and what they do wrong, is just them trying to do no wrong. * Flaws should not randomly disappear in the perfect moment. If your character is clumsy, they should fall down when running from the police Royal Guard. * If the flaws gradually disappear and are overcome during RP, that is not cliche, that is character development. Character development is alot better than cringe. * If it's your first character, don't be afraid to make misteaks! (Steak.) * This is not meant to offend anyone, but rather, give criticism. * If there are any flaws within this, please, please edit it! For example, if you think "overpowered" should have more CF than "friends with everyone" then feel free to edit it to your opinion! The CF system is based on opinion, so please, please feel free to edit. * Don't let this guide limit your creativity! This is not supposed to be a standard for how OCs should be, but rather a list of ways that may make a Mary Sue a Mary Sue, and helps you prevent some of those. Category:Guidelines